


Thrall

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lusty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know why, but he can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzb5psHwXx1qe6fpuo1_500.jpg). Hnn.

John has a thing for Rodney's hands and arms. He doesn't know why, has never had any particular feeling for those body parts on anybody else, but Rodney wearing short-sleeved shirts drives John to distraction. The curl of his fingers, the bones of his wrists, his smooth forearms and strong upper arms - he repeatedly, helplessly traces them with his eyes. He wants to trace the curve Rodney's fingers form, feel the wedding ring warmed by Rodney's body; he wants to wrap his own fingers firmly around Rodney's wrist, forcing him to stillness: all the better to admire those forearms, light hair and even lighter skin.

John isn't good with words, _especially_ not those to express feelings. He's constantly stymied, unable to find the words to express himself. John knows why he loves Rodney as a whole, could write down reasons and situations that endeared Rodney McKay to him, but he's helpless against the lust and affection he feels upon viewing those hands, those arms. He just _wants_ , indefinable and unyielding.

Rodney was yanking the microphone away from his minion now, the inter-departmental meeting slipping off topic as the scientists argue about who-knows-what, fingers wrapped around the grip, muscles flexing as he forgets he's holding it, ranting and waving his hands, the microphone rendered useless against Rodney McKay's need to move and express.

John should be paying attention, knows that his husband will rant and complain in their quarters later, expecting John to keep up. But Rodney's rubbing his thumb against the plastic grip absentmindedly, listening to his sister speak, rolling his hand in a wordless 'yes, yes, hurry up', drawing the eye to his wrist, and John wants. John looks away, peeks back, silent and held in thrall.

He **wants**.


End file.
